


Cooing

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel coos like a pigeon when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooing

Sam always liked to watch Gabriel sleep. No, not in that creepy way. More of a..."I-woke-up-before-he-woke-up-and-we're-laying-in-bed-peacefully" sort of thing. And the funny part was that Gabriel coos. Like a pigeon. When he sleeps. It wasn't really something someone would expect heaven's most terrifying weapon to do.

He still remembers the first time he heard Gabriel coo. It was 3am and Sam went out of the room to get water. When he came back, he just stood in the doorway, eyes darting around the room until he realized that it was coming from Gabriel. Then he had to leave because if he didn't he would wake Gabriel up with his laughing.

For the first couple of times, it was funny and amusing. Now it was just......really really cute and made Sam want to cuddle the fuck out of the cute motherfucker.

But at times, it was comforting. Sometimes Sam would was up from a nightmare and he would use the soft cooing to ground him back to reality before going back to sleep.

Of course, he hadn't alerted Gabriel of this new knowledge, but it wouldn't kill him not to know.


End file.
